Haunted Zone
|d=On the bridge near the entrance to the zone. |z1=Meeting Place }} The Haunted Zone (Japanese: ハウスゾーン House Zone) is the sixth zone the player arrives in in the game PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. It's an old mansion inhabited by Pokémon. The leader of this zone is . After returning from the Lava Zone, sends the player to search for in the Haunted Zone to gain information about the PokéPark's history so that they can find their way to the Sky Pavilion. It turns out that the house's master, Rotom, has gone missing and the inhabitants of the mansion ask the player to find him. Arriving at the Haunted Zone, the player is not allowed access into the house by the door master, without first completing Tangrowth's Swing-Along. After that is done, Drifloon will allow the player access into the house. Inside the player is greeted by who then gives the player a quick tour of the main hall. After the tour, shows the player to the blue gem doors. Inside, the player will find a in a painting. In the middle of a conversation, a bell rings for Dusknoir's Speed Slam to reopen. Once completed, the player is allowed into the grand ballroom where they learn that the ghost Pokémon are really just putting on an act. A Misdreavus explains that Mismagius hasn't left the library ever since the piano broke and sends the player to find who can make new strings for the piano. Gastly then opens the Green Jewel Doors. Inside, the player will find a Spinarak who gives the player Tough Thread for the piano. Once the piano is restored, Mismagius opens the doors to the library and the Red Jewel door and joins the other ghost Pokémon. She informs the player that she does not know anything about it. The player then sets off to find the missing Rotom. Inside the library, a Duskull informs the player that a book has gone missing from the shelf and he has a feeling it is related to Rotom's disappearance. The player finds the book in the possession of a who challenges the player to a quiz. Once the quiz is complete, it returns the book. Placing the book back in its proper location reveals a hidden catacomb leading down to a basement. Down the stairs, the player finds Rotom who explains that he was working on his own attraction that was supposed to be a surprise for his friends but the bookcase closed behind him, trapping him in the basement. Once the player has 85 friends, the player is allowed to play Rotom's attraction. Once complete, Mismagius says that to get to the Sky Pavilion, the player must go through the Granite Zone first. With all tasks complete, the player makes their way to the Granite Zone. In the final cutscene, , multiple and multiple are seen peering at the balloon. Honchkrow then salutes the player. Attractions Tangrowth's Swing-Along In Tangrowth's Swing-Along, a series of ropes are set up along the bridge at the entrance of the mansion. The player must swing from rope to rope by swinging the Wii remote back and forth, then pressing B to jump to the next rope without falling and within the time limit. If they fall, they will be placed at the beginning of the bridge. is the best Pokémon for this attraction. Dusknoir's Speed Slam Dusknoir's Speed Slam (Japanese: ヨノワールのクラッシュランニング Yonoir's Running Crash) uses the same aim as Bulbasaur's Daring Dash: to reach the end as fast as possible by shaking the Wii remote. However, the view of this six Pokémon race is different from Bulbasaur's attraction and there are obstacles that slow the Pokémon down when it hits them. There are two types of obstacles: stone walls, which will already be there at the start, and , which come down in front of players. The player must hit these obstacles unless they use certain Ghost-type Pokémon such as which just pass through. The best Pokémon to play as in this attraction is , who can only be befriended after every Pokémon has gotten a bonus. Rotom's Spooky Shoot-'em-Up In Rotom's Spooky Shoot-'em Up, the player must defend themselves from an onslaught of , and occasionally one of the forms. The player points the Wii remote towards the screen and uses the on-screen crosshair to aim their attack at the attacking Pokémon, then press A to launch their attack. A radar at the bottom right corner of the screen will give the player a view of what's behind them. is the best Pokémon for this attraction. Available Pokémon This is a list of all the Pokémon that can be befriended in the Haunted Zone. The locations listed are where the respective Pokémon is commonly found when first entering the zone, however the Pokémon have free range and may run off when interacting with other Pokémon. Category:PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure de:Spukzone es:Zona Encantada ja:ハウスゾーン